Ideas and OCs
by That Guy - Chaos
Summary: This thingy here will have ideas and OC sheets for fics and stuff when I think of it. Feel free to give me your thoughts, I would love a review or two. Am looking for someone to help me along with writing these little ideas.


(Something that I may or may not polish into a story, still am contemplating on where in the story line he will start in, or it could be about his son. It depends on what sparks my mind, hell Naruto could be his apprentice.)

 **Name:** Ken (He goes by Red.)

 **Alias/Title:** Red

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 24

 **Sexual Orientation:** Straight

 **Preferred Weapons** : A tall oak walking stick that is five and half feet long and it has metal studs on both sides with leather handles where his hands go.

 **Appearance:** Ken stands at 6'3" with messy black hair. The one eye that he keeps open is dark red, almost crimson.

Ken has a lean build with many scars that he has received from past battles. Ken looks slightly older than he is due to the fact of the constant stress that he has had on his shoulders since he was a teenager and he has finally started to look his age but he still appears to be a year or two older than he actually is.

During his travels Ken lost sight in one of his eyes and when he became a slave he was given a brand on his neck that will stick with him for the rest of his days. Ever since he became blind in one eye he has kept it closed, he rarely wears eye patches.

During his time as a slave he was given a brand on the left side of his neck. (Google Guts' brand.)

 **Personality:** Ken is quiet, jaded and socially awkward, unable to start conversations and he has a really hard time making friends. Ken is an optimist at heart but he has pessimistic views on the world, he hopes for the best but he knows that the world will never change. Ken feels at home while he is in the forge or jogging, he loves physical activity, training especially he might not like fighting but he loves friendly fighting or sparring.

Despite this Ken is very loyal, and caring to his friends and family. Not only that but he is very chivalrous, always defending what he believes in and people who cant defend themselves. Ken is also very polite and he always holds the door for the person behind him and he always tries to make a good first impression. After his years as a slave he vowed that he would beat the shit out of his father but when he accidentally killed him he vowed to never fight seriously ever again.

 **Bio:** Ken has had a very rough childhood filled with bumps and rough spots. His father was a blacksmith that would sell his wares to Kumogakure or wandering merchants, Ken's father was loved by the other villagers and they thought of him as a great man who was a decent father. Ken's mother on the other hand was a meek but smart woman that loved Ken and her husband with all of her heart. (They lived in a small village outside of Kumo.)

Ken would always help his father in the forge as his striker and assistant, due to this he and his father had a close bond but he was a very strict and demanding father that wanted nothing but the best for his son but when he made a mistake he would be punished, severely. Unfortunately, Ken had a talent for making his father angry or saying the wrong thing at the wrong time or place where he would make him angry enough to strike him or if it was bad enough the belt would be used. Ken did not resent his father for this but he still loved him and this only spurned him to do better but it did not have its draw-backs on his young psyche.

On the other hand his mother was very kind and loving to Ken, always supporting him and healing him if he got burnt while he was in the forge. Ken and his mother had a very close bond, she was the first person he would go to if he was in trouble, he never lied to her and he never wronged her and in return she gave him the same treatment and multiplied it tenfold.

When Ken turned sixteen his mother became very ill with a terrible case of an unknown disease, due to this Ken and his father's relationship became worse he would put his son on a shorter leash wanting more out of him, maybe an unfair amount but his father NEEDED him to work more to help support his wife, his mother. But of course his dying mother knew nothing of this treatment. In her last couple of days on this world Ken never left her bed side and held her hand until her very last moments, he wished to be with her for the better and for the worse, after all she was his mother and his best friend, he valued her even more then life itself.

-An excerpt from Ken's journal-

Mom is getting worse and I don't know what to do, I don't know how to act I don't know if I should cry or try be strong for her sake. After all she wouldn't want me to be sad over her passing but how could I not be? She is my mom and my best friend. Why her? WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HER?!

-End.-

On the day she passed Ken cried and screamed cursing every god and goddess he knew of talking of how cruel the world was and how she didn't deserve the fate that was brought unto her. On this day something broke inside of Ken, Ken would never be the same happy child he once was and he would never be the man his father wanted him to be.

After his mother passed Ken's father became much more violent in his punishments but he had morals and he would not permanently injure him, but the belt was used, quite frequently. He would often say that Ken was a disappointment and that he wished that he could have a more talented son. With each lash of the belt and each cutting remark Ken was thrown deeper into his depression.

One time Ken fought back, he had missed the hunk of metal on the anvil and he nearly struck his fathers hand on accident, but his father did not believe him and his father swung at him with the unbelievable force. This left Ken on the ground but he stood up and he pulled his arm to punch his father but he was struck down once again, this time by club outfitted with metal studs.

This dislocated his jaw but he was lucky that none of his teeth fell out.

Luckily it didn't cause, permanent damage but something in him cracked that day, he started to resent his father, maybe even hate him but he kept his mouth shut and he never screwed up again.

-Excerpt from Ken's journal.-

DAMN HIM. Why is it that he wont leave me be I want to make mom proud, I really do but how can I do it with him attacking me and leaving me in a state where I cant even move? I don't know if I can handle this anymore I might need to leave but...how?

-End.-

But this was not only Ken's breaking point but his father was now planning on ways to get rid of Ken without his neighbors thinking worse of him. Fortunately for Ken's father and unfortunately for Ken a group of slavers were roaming a few days away from his home and the man had a terrible and heartless idea.

Ken's father was enraged that his son raised a hand against him and he could not having a son trying to attack him. So he did what only an angry and cruel man would do, he sold his son to a band of slavers for a couple hundred gold pieces. This led to him becoming an even more pitiful excuse for a man, every night he would drink himself into a stupor to forget about his dreadful life, but it never worked.

During his time as a slave they unlocked his chakra and he learned many things about fighting and using weapons. During a 'mission' he unlocked his telekinetic abilities and he saved his partner by making a sword fly through his target's throat. When they found this out the slavers decided to capitalize on that and they made sure that all of his training would focus on using his amazing powers

Ken's time as a slave was relatively short lived only lasting for 7 years. He was allowed to leave the life of slavery because of the fact that band of slavers allowed their slaves to leave after five years if they were relatively liked and well behaved. Luckily Ken was one of those lucky men and he left with a wealth of knowledge but a multitude of scars and a brand on his neck.

After Ken was released from the slavers he made his way back to his home to find his father and to exact his revenge. Ken only wanted to beat the living shit out of him, he could not imagine killing his own father but when he arrived his father was completely wasted and when he saw Ken he started to talk about how he was a terrible son and that he only kept him around because his mother would have left him if he disowned him or sold him earlier. Ken responded by telling his father off and in a fit of drunken rage his father grabbed a sword and he swung it at him, missing by only a couple of centimeters Ken fell on the ground and he attempted to scramble away from the man but when he attempted to slash at him he missed and fearing that he would die he blasted him with a huge amount of force leaving him as nothing but a smear on the wall. Covered in his father's blood he walked out of the forge in a sort of twitchy state.

Ken was shell shocked, he did not cry over the loss of his father but he would be lying if he said that he didn't feel empty afterwards. He lacked a purpose, he lived by sheer force of will, he kept himself sane just so he could be the shit out of his father for all the pain and suffering that he caused. But he never, ever wanted him to die in such a shameful way so he did what he could and he buried him right next to his mother.

Wandering the elemental nations he trained his telekinetic abilities and he has now found himself in Konohagakure.

 **Likes:** Relaxing, sleeping, meditating and training (He enjoys sparring and such but he would never work as a mercenary or something along those lines because he hates killing and seriously injuring people. He is fine with giving his enemies a couple of bruises though.

 **Dislikes:** Fighting, war, nightmares.

* * *

 ** _ABILITIES_**

* * *

 **Chakra and Lifeforce** : Born with an extraordinary life force, as well as powerful physical energy and stamina. His chakra was also shown to be remarkably strong as simply releasing his chakra restraining seals causes a dense surge around him. Ken has also shown great control being able to use Genjutsu and most of his jutsu with one hand or with only a few seals.

 **Sensor** : Ever since he could remember Ken has been a gifted sensor, by saturating the air in his chakra or by touch his hand to the gound he could pinpoint people from miles away. Using his telekinesis he can 'feel' the air around his left side to a degree so he can feel it if someone is trying to attack his blind spot but this is by no means a perfect replacement for his left eye.

 **Kekkei Genkai:** Telekinesis or Psychokinesis, is a rare kekkei genkai that came from his mother's side of the family that allows him to control and move things with his mind and chakra. He can move not only physical objects but it has been shown that he can throw any kind of chakra based technique back at the attacker or redirect it to the side so no one gets hurt.

 **Ninjutsu:** After Ken unlocked his chakra he started to move things with his chakra and as he aged, his control got better and his reserves became even larger he started doing amazing thing such as lifting and throwing giant boulders, changing the course of high level jutsu. All of his strength in his Telekinesis is self taught but he trained relentlessly to get to where he currently is today. His most impressive feat with this was demolising a whole city block but it left him completely drained of his charka.

 **Bukijutsu** : Ever since he could walk he was trained by his father in all sorts of combat in a brutal sort of way. He wasn't afraid to leave Ken with actual battle experience through situations that could leave him maimed or even killed. This was because Ken was supposed to become a smith and take his place once he became too old to continue and he would need to know how to defend himself if he was attacked by bandits, they never had to hire ninja to protect them. As his life unfolded he managed to beat his father at the age fourteen and this ended with him being sucker punched by his own father not able to handle the embarrassment from being beaten by his own son who was not even a man. Once his mother died and his father sold him to the band of slavers he was trained by their best also and they even unlocked his chakra but they put a version of the Caged Bird Seal onto him so he could not escape using his new found abilities. Once they let him go and after he killed his father he wondered why it was that people fought and what was the reason as to why he was on this world. He is capable of using many weapons but he sticks to stick fighting. (Hehe, you see what I did there? Very funny. Not really.)

 **Taijutsu:** This is pretty much a copy and paste from Bukijutsu but his fighting style relies on a mixture of Wrestling, Judo, Brazillian Jiu-Jitsu, Muay Thai and Gouken to a small degree.

 **Fuinjutsu** : Ken knows a wide variety of fuinjutsu from the Five Elements Seal to the Four-Corner Sealing Barrier, this is used with Shadow Clones.

 **Genjutsu:** He knows a couple of suggestive illusions and a couple that could distract his opponent.

- **Ninjutsu Techniques** :

 **Body Replacement Technique:** With this technique, users replace their own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood, the moment an attack lands. This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful. From this, the user can use the lapse in the enemy's attention to attack or flee from the battlefield.

 **Transformation Technique:** Using chakra the user can change their appearance.

 **Body Flicker Technique:** A technique that allows the user to travel at high speeds in a blink of the eye.

 **Shadow Clone Technique:** Similar to the basic Clone Technique, this technique creates copies of the user. However, these clones are corporeal instead of illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after hit by a strong enough force.

A characteristic that is unique to the Shadow Clone Technique is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed.

 **Earth Release: Manipulation:** This allows the user to manipulate or 'bend' a certain amount of earth to their will, using this the user is capable of making large boulders, walls, platforms, etc. Generally Ken will create a giant boulder or a wall and throw it at the opponent with his telekinesis, but this attack has many. many uses and that is only one of them.

 **Earth Release: Earth Flow Rampart:** This technique makes a gigantic rampart rise up beneath the user's feet, by shaping the ground and increasing the amount of earth with chakra. Depending on what the user imagines, the shape of the rampart can be anything from level ground to a steep, needle-like mountain.

 **Earth Release: Hiding in Rocks:** This technique allows the user to blend into rocks and then move in and out of other rocks undetected.

 **Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm** :This technique causes the ground surrounding the enemy to spiral inwards on itself, burying them alive or crushing them. This technique is capable of causing quite a bit of damage to the area. This technique is much more damaging if used in rocky mountainous areas, or inside a cave.

 **Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique** : By encasing their arm in rock, the user can deal a powerful hardened punch against an opponent while being protected from direct contact with their target.

 **Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique:** This technique changes earth into fine sand by channeling chakra into it, allowing the user to dig through it like a mole. This effect goes around the body (not just the hands), making it just large enough for a person to move through. The user can pinpoint where they are, despite being underground, by sensing the magnetic forces. They can also sense what is happening on the surface and use that information to launch a surprise attack on the enemy. One can also hide deep in the ground, escaping to a depth where the enemy can't reach. It also appears that after digging, the ground can be returned to its original state, leaving no trace of where the user entered the earth.

 **Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique** : This technique conceals the user underground and drags the object of their attack down into the earth, robbing them of their freedom.

- **Telekinetic Techniques** :

 **Levitation:** To lift an object, e.g. raising a pitcher several inches into the air.

 **Binding:** To keep object/being from moving. If the target is strong enough said target will be able to overpower the technique.

 _ **Psionic Strength**_ : To augment the user's physical strength, e.g. Using this he could punch through a steel wall and create craters with his punches.

 _ **Telekinetic Maneuver**_ : to alter an object's directional course, e.g. changing what number a dice lands on or deflect an opponent attack.

 _ **Telekinetic Grip**_ : To grasp an object firmly in place, e.g. keeping the tides from washing a friend away.

 _ **Telekinetic Pull/Push**_ : To pull objects towards the user or to push objects away from the user, e.g. yanking a book off a shelf or sliding a cup across a table. Basically Shinra Tenshin and Bansho Tenin.

 _ **Homing**_ ** _Effect_ :** He can make any object follow another object as long as he can see it.

 _ **Unarmed Weapon Wielding**_ : Use weapons without touching them. As long as he can see said weapons.

 **Weaknesses:** \- (Note, he may be a pacifist but he isn't afraid of a good old brawl that would not leave anyone seriously wounded or maimed. He rarely kills but when he does the victims would be pyschopaths and rapists.)

1) It takes a lot to make him fight and he has been caught off guard quite often which has resulted in him getting seriously hurt because of how kind he is.

2) Ken is overly trusting and he believes in second chances

3) Ken doesn't believe in killing but he knows that it is necessary in some cases

4) Ken can be caught in genjutsu easily but he can break out of them easily and can catch on to them quickly but if the attacker screws up there is little chance for the attacker to catch him agan.

5) Ken has a hard time sleeping because of the fact that he is plagued by nightmares so he catches some sleep whenever he is relaxed or bored. So he is narcoleptic to some degree.

6) Ken cant see out of his left eye but it hasn't been shown that it hasn't been a giant weakness but it still hard losing half of your vision.

7) Stupid amounts of blood or the smell of it can throw Ken into a twitchy and violent state.


End file.
